In conventional systems, a first device can establish a wireless connection with a second device by transmitting a request to connect and executing a connection handshake. For example, according to the Bluetooth® protocol, the first device broadcasts an inquiry. If the second device acknowledges the inquiry, it transmits a response to the first device with its Bluetooth® address. However, the second device may require that the first device be authenticated prior to establishing the connection. An authentication handshake, in addition to the inquiry, prolongs the connection between the first and second devices.